Love Forever
by Lady Icefox
Summary: Summary not avaible at this time. JUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Hinata fan fiction: LOVE FOREVER

CHAPTER 1: THE DAY

Naruto Uzumaki was walking to Tsunade's office earlier because she had called him there two days earlier saying his ass would be in a sling if he wasn't on time. As Naruto walked he noticed a lot of the women and girls were looking at him. He knew it was because he had grown in to a pretty handsome guy. At 17 Naruto was exactly 6 feet. His spiky blonde hair now reached almost to his shoulders. His sparkling blue eyes and tanned skin didn't hurt him any. His face had gone from boyish to rugged in a matter of years. Today he was wearing a regular white t-shirt and black pants with his headband tied to his arm around his wrist. To say the very least he was a sight. The bad part of that was he knew it. That made him arrogant. Naruto looked up from the girls he was passing to see his best friends- Sakura and Sasuke- walking down the street holding hands. He unconsciously looked at Sakura's finger that now held an engagement ring on it. Naruto was happy for them plus he was going to be the best man instead of Sai.

"Hey guys. What's going on? You out on another date?" he said winking at Sasuke.

"Just a little walk. Sakura wasn't feeling to good for a while." Sasuke said ignoring the wink.

Naruto immediately started panicking.

"Are you alright Sakura. Maybe you should come see granny Tsunade."

"I'm fine now Naruto. I think it was just something I had ate. That's all. The fresh air did me good." Sakura said seemingly fine.

"Alright. Do you have any idea what granny could want with me?"

"I think she said something about training you to be the next Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Yes! Granny is awesome sometimes. Well see you guys later." Naruto waved them off.

"Bye Naruto." Sakura said.

"Bye bro." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked right off. He still wasn't used to hearing Sasuke calling him 'bro' in public. As Naruto walked to the office he noticed some people he knew and waved but kept walking. Just as he was getting up on a corner he heard a familiar voice.

"Ha ha ha. If you weren't so _slow_ Kiba I mightn't have hit you that hard. Though I don't doubt it's going to be hard telling or rather showing Tsunade that new bruise. Maybe Shino's right and I do kick to hard."

Naruto then recognized the voice as Hinata's. he couldn't believe she would say something like that. Though it was true he hadn't seen Hinata in a while but still this was Hinata! Naruto saw Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kiba's dog Akumaru. Naruto noticed Hinata had her jacket off and tied around her waist. He also noticed it wasn't the normal jacket she usually wore. Actually her entire attire was different. She didn't have on shoes, her pants were super baggy and came down to the ground, her shirt wasn't even a shirt! It was that type of shirt all girls called a tube top. Her jacket looked like it was the only thing keeping her pants up and from falling. Her headband was in it's usual spot and quite frankly to Naruto she looked pretty hot. Shino looked up for a spilt second to see Naruto standing there looking Hinata up and down and decided to embarrass him.

"Naruto." when Shino said this Hinata turned around so quick it could have given her whiplash. "You do know Naruto that you shouldn't look at people so long."

"What do you mean Shino?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I just mean the way you were looking at Hinata. Some people would take it the wrong way."

Naruto being royally embarrassed, Shino grinning evilly, and Kiba shocked, Hinata decided to change the subject.

"Naruto. Umm. Well. Where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to see granny Tsunade. She's supposed to teach me about being Hokage so I'm hoping to start my lessons today." Naruto said suddenly recovered.

"What a coincidence. Hinata was called there today too. Plus we have to get Kiba checked out as well. Why don't we all walk there together?" Shino suggested. Hinata knowing him better then anyone knew he was up to something. Before she could say anything Naruto agreed. So they all started walking to Tsunade's together. Naruto didn't let the awkward silence stay long.

"So Kiba, where is this new bruise Hinata was talking about?" Shino and Hinata started snickering, Kiba grimaced.

"Is it that bad?" Naruto asked confused. Hinata busted out laughing. Shino was joining her. Kiba looked to the ground.

"Kiba's new bruise happens to be on his balls." Shino said.

Naruto heard that and busted out laughing as well.

"It's not funny. Hinata kicks as hard- probably harder- then Lee. God! I got kicked and couldn't walk for half an hour."

"If you hadn't tried to touch my boobs I mightn't have kicked you that hard dog breath." Hinata said still laughing.

"What was that shorty?" Kiba shot back.

"What did you just call me?" Hinata said menacingly.

"Tsk Tsk. Kiba you know that's taboo." Shino said.

"Yeah. My brain knows this but my mouth doesn't. Please don't kill me Hinata."

"Fine. I won't but you get to buy me ice cream today."

"Crap. That's worse then death."

"Hinata eats ice cream and sweets like you eat ramen, Naruto." Shino explained.

"I wouldn't have known by her figure. She looks like she doesn't eat at all." Naruto whispered to Shino not knowing Hinata could still hear him.

"Yeah well she does. Choji doesn't eat as much as her. We know. We put both of them into an eating contest and Hinata won."

"What?" Naruto asked eyes wide as could be.

"Yeah. She so totally creamed him it wasn't funny. Hinata can pack away food. She's not a half bad drinker either."

"What do you mean be 'drinker'?" Naruto asked not believing.

"Alcohol, Naruto. She can out drink Shikamaru's dad."

"Wow! I'm really impressed." when Naruto looked up they were at the Hokage's office. They all walked up the stairs. When they reached Tsunade's office she was arguing with some man and woman inside. The kids could only see their backs but you didn't need to see their faces to know that the man was extremely tall while the woman was short. No taller than Hinata. Hinata let out a big sigh.

"Granny! Grandpa! Tsunade! Enough yelling." she said rubbing her head.

The woman and man turned around after Hinata finished yelling. The woman looked exactly like Hinata just a little older. They could pass for sisters. The man also looked young. The only problem was he had gray hair in his head. Well it was more silver then anything. He put on a big smile and yelled 'princess' then hugged Hinata. She hugged him back. When he let her go she turned back to Naruto, Kiba, and Shino.

"Guys. These are my mother's parents. My granny Hit and grandpa Hioshi." Hinata said pointing to the couple.

"WHAT???!!!!!"

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WOW!! I finally have the first chapter done. I'm so grateful. Now you people who have been reading this can get off my back. Next chapter MIND STYLE JUTSU.

See you all very soon. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY ABOUT THIS REALLY LATE UPDATE. BUT IT'S HERE NOW. PLEZ REVIEW AND FLAME!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2: MIND STYLE JUTSU!

RECAP:

"Guys. These are my mother's parents. My granny Hit and grandpa Hioshi." Hinata said pointing to the couple.

"WHAT???!!!!!"

STORY:

"Oww! Jeez Hinata you didn't tell us that this place was filled with loud mouths again. We wouldn't have come otherwise." the woman who was allegedly Hinata's granny said.

"Hit dear." the man spoke with a kind deep voice.

"That might be why she didn't tell us. Hina doesn't get to see us very often so when she does she won't hinder that at all. Besides you would have come to see her and Tsunade no matter what."

"So what. That just shows that I'm old." said the woman.

"No it shows you have a soft heart for our granddaughter and considering her father and his genes that's very surprising for you."

"Your right Hioshi. But I'm still getting old. I mean if little Tsunade can complain about getting old I know I must be old." Hit said.

"When was granny Tsunade little?" Naruto asked.

"When she was your age. And since you called her granny that must mean your Naruto Uzumaki. Am I right?"

"Yep."

"Granny…" Hinata had said. "That's Naruto, that's Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog Akumaru. Shino, Kiba, and Akumaru are my teammates while Naruto is just a very good friend."

"Well hi there." Hit said.

"Hello." Hioshi said.

"I'm going to be blunt as possible. Hinata acts nothing like you Miss Hit. She looks exactly like you but she acts like mister Hioshi." Shino said.

"Well if you think she looks like me you should have seen her mother. That girl looked just like me."

"Why in blue blazes are you here granny?" Hinata asked.

"Oh it's time to pick through your memories again. That's all."

"Hit." Hioshi said in that 'tell it all' tone parents used on their kids.

"Oh all right. We're also here for vacation and a bit of business."

"What type of business?"

"It pertains to you and you father and your…*cough*lovelife*cough*"

"What was that? I could have sworn I just heard you say lovelife."

"That's because I did." Hit looked away.

Hinata turned red. Really red and glared at her grandmother like she was going to kill her.

"I will not have an arranged marriage!" she said through gritted teeth.

"That's not what she's saying Hinata." Tsunade quickly intervening.

"What your father has suggested, which is really why your grandparents are here, is just that you can pick who you get married too…"

Hinata gave a very loud sigh.

"…but you have to get married before your 17th birthday." Tsunade said hiding a bit behind her desk.

"But my birthday is only two weeks away!" she yelled. She looked to her grandparents.

"We have no choice sweetie but to allow it."

"I don't believe this."

"Why your complaining it's time to go through your brain kiddo." Hit said.

"What do you mean by that Miss Hit?" Shino asked why Kiba and Naruto seemed confused by her.

"come with. Let's go." everyone followed her out and too a door. Hinata went through that door why everyone else continued to walk down the corridor. At the end was a huge door. They stepped inside to see a chairs and a glass wall.

Tsunade motioned for everyone to sit in the chairs. They did.

As soon as they did Hinata walked up behind the wall from somewhere. The thing was she was only in her underwear. Her hair was pulled back and tied at her neck.

Naruto's eyes roamed all over her body. From her porcelain doll face to her slender long neck. Down to her very sizable boobs. Her thin, flat, waist. Her rounded hips. Her thighs were just the perfect size.

Hinata then laid down on a metal table that was there.

Then Miss hit made some hand signs.

"Mind style: mind sight jutsu!"

All of a sudden everything went white.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?" Kiba asked.

"Simple. We are now in Hinata's mind." Hioshi said.

"Huh? Her mind?!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time.

"That's right. Hinata let's me pick through her memories every once in awhile. Through this jutsu I can see everything that has happened in her life. Even the things she can't remember." Hit said.

"Cool!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed.

"Why do you need to do this Miss Hit?" Shino asked.

"You'll see in a minute."

Just then all the white was gone and replaced with the Hyuga compound.

"Mommy! Father! Uncle Hizashi and Neji are here! They're here! They're here!" Said a little Hinata.

"Did she just say uncle Hizashi?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yes she did." Shino answered just as confused.

A young Neji and his father walked up the through the Hyuga gates.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Hinata screamed and squealed.

"Hinata." said a woman's voice that sound like Hinata's just a bit older.

"Yeeesss mama?"

"Behave and be respectful. You don't want to do all those lessons again, do you?"

"No mama. I'll be good. But mama why couldn't Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun come today. A girl only turns three once you know."

"Yes sweetie I know." said the voice coming into view.

"Wow!" was said by the boys.

The woman was an older version of Hinata with longer hair and just regular bangs. The biggest difference was that her eyes were a deep purple. A blazing violet. As Naruto looked he could see her hair was also darker then Hinata's. instead of Hinata's blue-black hair her mother's was more of bushy-brow's coal black hair.

"Sasuke-chan and Shino-chan will be by later with your presents but they had to go with their families to bring in the cloud kage for the ceremony. But Tachi-kun and Shin-chan(SHEEN-CHAN) will be here soon to sing happy birthday."

"Yes!"

"Now be a good girl and go to your room."

"Yes mama." little Hinata went on her merry way.

The room went white again.

"Now what?" Kiba said what Naruto was thinking.

"Who knows. The memories come by them selves." Hioshi said.

"Stupid Sasuke! Stupid Shino! You big fat meanies!!"

It was an older version of Hinata and Sasuke and Shino. They were all about 6 or so.

"Oh crap." Shino said. "This is the day she met Naruto."

"Oh yeah it is huh?" Naruto said acting like he didn't remember.

"We're not stupid." little Sasuke said. Sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yeah." little Shino said. "You are. Girls aren't allowed to play ball. Your going to break your nails."

"So??!! I don't care. And it's my ball anyway!" little Hinata said back smugly.

"Not anymore. It's mine now." Sasuke said.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Not it's not."

"Yea it is." Shino said in the same controlling voice he has now.

Little Hinata blew a raspberry in their faces and left with the flare of a princess. But under her breath she mumbled 'jerks' so they wouldn't hear her. When she wasn't looking she got hit in the head with the ball that Sasuke threw in retaliation at her and fell down the hill into some woods.

Then it all went black. When it turned white you could see little Naruto.

"Hey there. You awake now? You took a pretty big fall. you didn't stop rolling till you hit a tree. Better not move either. You got's a giant bump on your head. When you feel better later I'll take you home."

"Naruto? Who am I?" little Hinata asked.

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 is done! Next chapter is HINATA'S PSYCHO MEMORIES. Hinata's memories wrap around so many different times and the boys are trying to figure out just what the hell happened to her when she was younger.


End file.
